the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Understandable
Chapter 2 (?) Otw >> Understandable - Chapter 1 Our Mementos "So.. Will you guys come with us...?" Envy repeats his own question again, reaching his hand to them while waiting for their answer. "Let's just trust him, Prov'.." Fraudulent whispers, "We'll start all of this again.." Provoke sighs before flashing a small smile to Fraudulent then at Arbitrous, "We'll--" "OH! So all the Sins are here, eh?" A different voice come from neither the trio nor Kindvy. It's from Chastity "Why are this ghosts gathering here like this?" She says, her eyes clearly show the sign of anger. "What are--" Arbitrous' words got cut off by the sudden attack from Chastity's skill. Moving away in reflex, the trio are getting near each other to protect themselves. "We shouldn't have trust them--" Provoke says, making Fraudulent face palmed. "Should we run?" "Chastity!!" Kindness shouts her youngest sister's name, but Chas' glanced at her 2nd oldest sister evilly. "What are you doing here? And .. why--" "Shut up you! You're too kind! Why do you help the Sins?! And having such .. eww... that kind of relation with your own rival?!" Chastity mokes, she's tired of this kind of thing. Kindness is shocked by her sudden words, Envy steps ahead of Kindness in meaning to protect her. "You don't have any reasons to mind in pur business.." Envy says, glaring at Chastity while still keeping close to Kindness. "Oh, so what's this scary thing?!" Chastity shouts, directioning her arrows to Envy's bag. Well, not exactly his bag but sth. important in it. Sth. very special to them.. especially him. That blanket Chastity's arrows head forward straight to the blanket, burning it in front of their faces. 'Chastity.. Why...?' Kindness thinks in shock, tears already forming by itself. "You fu***ng piece of s***!!!" Envy growls, his magenta eyes glowed in frustation. "You guys must not have sth. very disgusting like that!" Chastity says, relief of what she had just done. 'Something is wrong.. Very wrong..' Fraudulent can feel it, but neither of them thought that it will be a ferocious battle. Envy starts activating his passive skill, in term of their safeness and to defeat this crazy girl in front of him. "Oh, and now you have realized that we're on a battle? Good, let me kill this unwanted spirit now." Chastity speaks, directioning her arrows again. "No, you won't..!" Envy says, protecting the trio and Kindness with his ice. "Oh, you want a one on one battle? Heh, not a coward then?" Chastity asks, smirking. "Sure.. They have nothing to do with you..." Envy replies, ignoring Kindness' voice behind. "Envy!!" "Just because of Kindness? I don't think I accept her to be my sister anymore. She's too weak and stupid." Chastity laughs. "Kindness. Is. Not. Weak. You. Stupid. Brat!! She's stronger than all of you thought! I know it! Don't ever dare you mess with my rival!!! If she's weak, then what am I?! She can even be stronger than me!" He says, throwing his levitating ice towards her. She tries dodge all of it but the ice is too much, causing her to lose some of her yellow hair. "Hmm? Show me! She never become strong! I need prove! She can't even battle with her own junior!" Chastity says, still dodging his ice. Envy makes his Leviathan's Spear while Chastity does her attack to stop his skill. "She can battle, she just never want to hurt you guys.." * Time Skip with that little battle * "Hey! Don't fight for yourself!" Arbitrous shouts as loud as he can until he heard a loud bang and Envy's voice. "Arbitrous.." The green hair boy says that name as softly as he can, tears start forming in his eyes but lucklily he faces his back to them (and that ice tho). "Please.. Take good care of.. Kindness..." he says, all of them know that his voice is clearly cracking but no one speak a word since. "Still as disgusting..!" Except for Chastity, of course... "E-Envy? What do you mean..?" Kindness asks, her expression shows all her worriedness. Arbitrous' eyes widened, dunno what to feel like now but confused and happy. "Promise me.. to stay with her until the very end.." Envy says, tears rolling down like a waterfall but his vision stay on Chastity. Ready to attack with his icy skill, Arbitrous speaks, "I promise!" "Now, run..!" Fraudulent orders, grabbing both Provoke and Kindness' hands. "ENVY!!!" the white hair girl doesn't understand of why Envy sudden change of personality and this running thingy, can just shout her rival's name. Meanwhile, Fraudulent understood everything-- From Envy's expressions to his sentences, he really wants to 'teach' a thing to that Virtue which had broke his very precious memento thing. But why doesn't he felt like he really want to kill her?! After all the things she had done, especially that blanket, why doesn't he kills that Virtue right now? The way he said that promise to Arbitrous earlier is surely understandable, Fraudulent knows his deep feelings toward her. Yet, Kindness still doesn't know it? "Why do we run? Why don't we fight alongside him? What exactly happened..?" Kindness asks multiple questions, her face shows all her worriedness toward it. "Kindness, darling.. I mean-- We are going to be alright, okay?" Arbitrous comforts her, that promise thingy of Envy still rings clearly in his mind. "B-But.. How about Envy..?" 'Oh, God.. That's the main problem...' Fraudulent thinks, Provoke is analyzing things since Chastity came. 'I don't understand.. How do Chastity knows that we are on the cave...?' Provoke thinks as his mind flashback to where Chastity burns that blanket right in front of their eyes. 'She's crazy.. She will not be alive again tomorrow..' "Left!" Fraudulent says, they followed her as said. "Now, listen.. We. Must. Stay. Silence. For. A. Few. Secs." Fraudulent advices, her voice is as soft but the hint of sadness is still there. "Then breathe.." Provoke adds, sitting on the grass. "It's far enough from the fight..." Arbitrous says, checking Kindness that sit next to Fraudulent. Kindness, in her deep thoughts, trying to think of everything that had happened. 'Blanket..?' *sobs* Fraudulent and Provoke both look at Kindness with sad faces before Fraud' speaks, "Hey, hey.. Envy will be alright. He's strong.." "B-But.." Kindness stutters, wiping her tears away while holding tight a napkin. That Envy gave her before they met Provoke and the others. Arbitrous frowns, feeling not right about .. everything? "There, there.. Fraudulent is right, he can handle all the things by himself..." 'Napkin..' Everything is dark after that . . . . "Shit.." Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Characters Category:Deadly 7 Inside Me Category:Envy X Kindness Category:Fanfiction Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Friends Category:Spirits Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chastity Category:Arbitrous, Provoke, Fraudulent